Mercedes (Engine Supplier)
Mercedes-Benz |image = |fullname = Mercedes AMG High Performance Powertrains |founder(s) = Gottlieb Daimler Karl Benz |base = Brixworth, Northamptonshire, United Kingdom |years = - , - |first gp = 1954 French Grand Prix |wins = 99 |pole positions = 99 |fastest laps = 103 |podiums = 277 |drivers' championships = 6 |constructors' championships = 2 |final race = 2013 Brazilian Grand Prix}} Mercedes AMG High Performance Powertrains (previously known as Ilmor Engineering and Mercedes-Benz High Performance Engines) is a British Formula One engine manufacturer, owned by Mercedes-Benz. The company has supplied Sauber during the 1994 season, McLaren from 1995 to 2013, Force India from 2009 to 2013, Brawn in 2009 and the Mercedes factory team from 2010 to 2013. History Pre Formula One Mercedes-Benz formerly competed in Grand Prix motor racing in the 1930s, when the Silver Arrows dominated the races alongside rivals Auto Union. Both teams were heavily funded by the Nazi regime, winning all European Grand Prix Championships after 1932, of which Rudolf Caracciola won three for the Mercedes-Benz team. 1950's In 1954, Mercedes-Benz returned to what was now known as Formula One (a World Championship having been established in 1950), using the technologically advanced Mercedes-Benz W196. The car was run in both the conventional open-wheeled configuration and a streamlined form, which featured covered wheels and wider bodywork. The W196's 2,496.87 cc (152.368 cu in) (76.0×68.8 mm) desmodromic valves straight 8 engine delivered 257 bhp (192 kW). The W196 was the only F1 car with such advanced fuel technology, giving it a considerable advantage over the other carburetted engines. Variable length inlet tracts were experimented with and four wheel drive considered. An eventual 340 bhp (250 kW) at 10,000 rpm was targeted for the 2.5-litre F1 motor. The success continued into the 1955 season, with Mercedes-Benz developing the W196 throughout the year. The 1955 disaster at the 24 Hours of Le Mans on 11 June, which killed Mercedes-Benz sportscar driver Pierre Levegh and more than 80 spectators led to the cancellations of the French, German, Spanish, and Swiss Grands Prix. At the end of the season, the team withdrew from motor sport, including Formula One. 1990's onwards In 1993 Daimler-Benz acquired a 25% share of the engine supplier Ilmor. Ilmor already had a good name in F1, and so the Sauber sportscar-team and Mercedes-Benz that were planning their Formula One entrance together signed a deal with Ilmor to produce racing engines for them. However, Mercedes stepped back from the project with the engines only carrying the slogan "Concept by Mercedes-Benz" and the engines were officially called "Saubers". However, after an unexpectedly fast performance in 1993, Sauber convinced Mercedes to enter officially in 1994. In 1994, Ilmor also supplied the new Pacific GP team of Keith Wiggins with the old 1993 spec engines. Pacific only managed to qualify seven times in thirty-two attempts, although the engine was not implicated in this poor display. Ilmor became the engine partner to McLaren in 1995. The partnership took its first win at the 1997 Australian Grand Prix. Mika Häkkinen picked up driver's championships in 1998 and 1999, and the team won the constructor's championship in 1998. After a no-win 2006 season, McLaren bounced back and won the driver's championship in 2008 with Lewis Hamilton. In 2001, Paul Morgan was killed whilst landing his vintage aeroplane at Sywell Aerodrome, Northamptonshire. This led to Mercedes-Benz increasing their financial involvement in Ilmor, with the company being renamed Mercedes-Ilmor Ltd. In 2005, Daimler became the sole owner of Ilmor and renamed the company first to Mercedes-Benz High Performance Engines, then to Mercedes-Benz HighPerformanceEngines. On November 16, 2009, it was announced that Mercedes would part ways with McLaren, and instead purchase a 75% controlling stake in the 2009 championship-winning team Brawn GP. The team, reimagined as Mercedes GP debuted at the 2010 Bahrain Grand Prix, with an all-German driver line-up of Nico Rosberg and Michael Schumacher. In December 2011, the company was renamed to Mercedes AMG High Performance Powertrains along with the renaming of Mercedes GP to incorporate the Mercedes-AMG brand. Engines |} Complete Formula One results : See: Mercedes-Benz Grand Prix results References #https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Mercedes_AMG_High_Performance_Powertrains #http://www.statsf1.com/fr/moteur-mercedes.aspx Category:Engine Suppliers